joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is first introduced in Reaper's Legacy where h''e is one of the Devil's Jacks Sophie "meets" in Seattle when Ruger and Horse take her and Noah back to Coeur d'Alene. He and Skid meet later with Picnic, Deke, et. al., in Portland looking for a truce citing the cartel as the primary issue. He threatens Em and Kit and makes apologies for what happened with Gracie. This meet precipitates the vote/party where Toke cuts Em. Hunter is part of the foster care system where he spends time with some good, but also some awful foster parents and a foster sister Kelsey who he protects. He is a drug dealer before he and Kelsey get out with Burke's help. One of their foster mothers loved unicorns; unfortunately she died of a heart attack a moth after their arrival. Hunter and Kelsey were lucky they weren't separated. Their last foster father was physically abusive, including attempted rapes and breaking Hunter's ribs. Em was an assignment initially and he first saw her at the mini mall across from Costco in Coeur d’Alene. He felt she would make a good old lady as well as serve as a means to keep the Reapers from killing the Jacks. He was never supposed to fall in love. As part of his "hunting" of Em, he is also an internet friend of hers, known to her as Liam. He lives in Portland and frequents Cookie's coffee shop. They chat on Facebook and text and call each other before meeting in person. Their meet is interrupted by Toke's antics and Hunter and Skid kidnap Em and Sophie as Sophie figures out that Hunter and Liam are the same person. He is fairly gentle with Em and Sophie, playing good cop to Skid's bad cop. Hunter takes Skid's advice to alienate Em with a series of photos. He meets Picnic and the Reapers again in person after the kidnapping and leaves before Em calls Picnic. He compromises himself and the Devil's Jacks, telling Em club business. After the kidnapping is over, Hunter visits Em to reassure her the truce was holding - and also just to see her. Once Em moves to Portland, living with Cookie, Hunter seizes the opportunity she offers to rekindle things. His decisions become increasingly about what will further the relationship and he has to make a choice between his position in the Devil's Jacks and his relationship with Em. The relationship allows the Reapers and Devil's Jacks to narrowly avoid all-out war and later he claims Em as his old lady before his club. Hunter is young but a rising star for the Devil's Jacks. He is essentially a hit man and fixer for Burke. Hunter is also the unofficial president of the unofficial Portland charter though his official designation is Nomad. He enjoys weed and likely has done other product. He's an excellent lockpick, a great "hunter", and terrified of spiders. He killed James Calloway (Hunter and Kelsey's foster father) at age 17. At age 18 he became a prospect for the Devil's Jacks. He once used a deer antler as a weapon. He killed two Devil's Jacks brothers in California because they betrayed the Jacks. He met Picnic in Portland (RL, DG). Hunter has a hate-hate relationship with Painter but does come to an understanding with Picnic. His relationship with Em is volatile and punctuated by kicks in the balls and compromising photos but also tremendous sacrifice and danger.. His love for Em is mixed with a healthy dose of respect and he is quick to remind himself and her that she is the perfect old lady. 'Vital Statistics' '''Full Name:' Liam Blake Other Names: Liam, Hunter Blake Age/Birthday: '''25 (DG ), 17 eight years ago '''Description: 6'3", lean, not bulky with muscles, dark brown, nearly black hair, and dark brown eyes with long lashes Identifying Marks: '''tattoos running across his shoulder and down his arm, Devil’s Jacks tattoo on his arm '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Drug dealer Hitman Mechanic Places Lived Stockton, CA Portland, OR Vehicle/s Black cargo van MC Information Club Name: Devil's Jacks MC - Nomad Role at Club: '''Hitman/Fixer '''Born into MC?: '''No '''Story behind road name: He is known for hunting people down and eliminating them (or doing whatever it is he needs to do to them). Books Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire Notable Quotes Category:Character